


Пролетая

by Outcaster



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcaster/pseuds/Outcaster
Summary: О чувствах, полете, переживании и утешениях
Relationships: Huening Kai & Original Female Character(s)





	Пролетая

Все это время Рэян задавалась только одним вопросом: как она умудрилась вляпаться так, что становилось непонятно, благодарить ей небеса или все же проклинать.

Похоже, что ее удача решила стрелять раз в вечность, но по-крупному и с сомнительным удовольствием после.

Иначе как объяснить то, что сейчас она практически летела рядом со своими кумирами, находившимися на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее?

Пусть и понаслышке, но с хорошо развитой эмпатией девушка понимала, что ничего хорошего из такого подарка судьбы не получается — стоило ей вспомнить бесчисленные истории о сасэнстве, то и дело всплывавшие на просторах новостной ленты, и горло сжималось в отвращении вместе с кулаками, которые, благо, были прикрыты взятым из дому, родным пледом. Не ровен час, и стафф может принять ее за одну из тех полоумных. И там уже так просто не объяснишь, что тебе просто повезло выиграть (а, точнее, с зубами выбороть у других претендентов) тур в страну своей мечты с оплаченным полетом, проживанием в отеле и взамен проводимым диалогом о дипломатическом будущем США и Южной Кореи. Хотя, где-то, кажется, она все же припасла заветный сертификат, и предъявить его будет не настолько большой проблемой, но, все же, от греха подальше, лучше никому не мешать.

Кстати, о «мешать».

Рэян заметно насторожилась, осознав, что давненько не слышит оживленной беседы пятерых чудесных ребят, которых она безмерно уважала и за покой которых так сильно беспокоилась. Оторвав невидящий взгляд от страницы электронной книги, которую она как раз припасла для короткого отдыха, она быстро обвела глазами кабину первого класса, частично заметив, что самые активные представители тихо спали на своих сиденьях, откинув спинки до максимума. «Правильно, пусть отдыхают», — все так же немного отстраненно подумала девушка, едва приподняв уголки губ, и вернулась к позабытой книге, страница которой оставалась нетронутой последние минут десять.

Атмосфера царящей сонливости расслабляла, давала ощущение комфорта и ослабляла оковы замкнутости, поэтому следующая глава читалась куда менее напряжно, а усталые зевки не сопровождались судорожными оглядываниями в духе «не заметил ли кто?» Однако стоило Рэян в следующий раз оторвать взляд от экрана, как она внезапно подметила, что спали-то, оказывается, не все.

Из-за сидения, находящегося перед ней, виднелась копна темных вьющихся волос и пара темных глаз, направленных прямо на нее.

Сон как рукой сняло.

Рэян всегда терялась в случаях, когда кто-то вот так неприкрыто наблюдал за ней, а в данном случае накал у ситуации и без того стоял нешуточный. Постаравшись совладать с голосом, она тихо, чтобы никого не потревожить, спросила:

— Ч-что-то не так? — она тихо надеялась на то, что дрогнувший голос легко было принять за неожиданность, и несколько иного ключа, чем-то было на самом деле.

В ответ парень мило улыбнулся — это было несложно понять по его сияющим глазам и небольшому прищуру. Затем он немного опустил сидение, чтобы было удобнее беседовать, и теперь Рэян могла в полной мере рассмотреть направленную ей улыбку, внутренне давным-давно забившись под плед и пища от умиления. Слава Богу, что сейчас на ее лице читались лишь ожидаемый шок и смущение.

— Все так, — девушка лишь мысленно выдохнула, отпуская свою паранойю, — просто… на фоне остальных ты выглядела несколько одиноко, вот и решил завести с тобой разговор.

Неужели она действительно так выглядела? Хотя, нет, все именно так. Только надо было добавить к этому эпитет «зашуганной», и тогда — чисто ее характеристика.

— Путевка была только на одного человека рассчитана, плюс, еще впервые в самолете лечу — многого не знаю, зря опасаюсь за отдельные вещи — вот и вид такой, — она отвечает несколько невпопад, но с таким раскладом она в принципе благодарна всем богам за то, что выговаривает слова почти без запинок. — Мне приятна твоя инициатива заговорить со мной, спасибо за это.

Ей только что показалось, или у ее новоявленного собеседника только что вспыхнули уши?

— Конечно, не за что… Ох, прости, что не представился! Я Хюнинкай, рад с тобой познакомиться.

Нервный смешок и едва не вырвавшееся «я знаю твое имя, можешь не представляться» едва не перечеркнули все хорошее о ней впечатление.

— Чха Рэян, очень приятно. Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне на время нашего полета, — дежурно вежливая фраза, проклевывающееся искреннее дружелюбие по отношению к нему и скромно-счастливая улыбка, кажется, сделали свое дело в маскировке нарастающей паники.

Господи, хоть бы ничего лишнего не взболтнуть!

— Ты говоришь, что летишь одна, правильно? Что же тебя заставило отправиться в такую даль? — вопросы Кая вывели Рэян из омута паники и постепенно помогали наладить разговор.

— Оплачиваемый гранд от университета за победу в конкурсе на знание английского языка, — хмыкнула неопределенно девушка то ли радуясь, то ли разочаровываясь. — Я давно мечтала посетить Штаты, но в компании родных мне людей и полностью наслаждаясь отведенным временем. Вместо этого получила неделю одиночного заточения в отеле, выбраться из которого можно только на время проведения диалога, — девушка помрачнела, — и даже там состоится лишь краткая поездка к месту встречи и обратно. А выйти куда-то равносильно тому, что я едва не предала родину и опустила честь всей нации, ибо нужно быть всегда на виду, находясь в зоне доступа этих никчемных организаторов…

Постепенно Рэян разговорилась, выдавая накипевшее, пусть и знакомому ей, но явно незнакомому с ее характером человеку, который всего лишь хотел осведомиться о ее самочувствии и поддержать разговор куда легче того, что проходил сейчас. А девушка все продолжала, делая краски происходящего с ней выразительнее и ярче, позволяя понять услышавшему, что творится на ее душе с тех пор, как ей озвучили условия нахождения. Невольно Хюнинкай проникался тем, как отчаянно хотела исполнить свою мечту его новая знакомая, и как эта мечта практически находится так близко — только руку протяни — а ее тут же отбирают, дразня и издеваясь. И от этого отчаяния, пробирающего до уголков души, ему в голову приходит до абсурдного увлекательная идея, которую он и озвучил девушке:

— Знаешь… В Америку я прилетел как исполнитель, — он на секунду уловил странный блеск в глазах новой знакомой, — и у нас с ребятами ожидается тур, в течение которого мы практически объедем всю страну. И, знаешь… после твоей истории мне захотелось поделиться тем, что смогу увидеть. Конечно, — он внезапно быстро и весьма активно начал жестикулировать, — это вряд ли сможет заменить тебе настоящую прогулку по городу или окресностям, но…

Закончить ему не дало ощущение того, как руки Рэян мягко обхватили его, и растроганный взгляд, в котором бушевали радость, неверие, толика сомнений, восхищение и некая грусть, от которой щемило сердце и в глазах застывал немой вопрос.

— Я благодарна тебе за это, но… — Кай почувствовал, как ее руки на секунду сжали его, выражая этим безмолвный призыв собраться с силами и сказать: — я, правда… правда боюсь тебя этим потревожить. В конце-концов, не последний же это мой визит в США — еще успею насладиться своим… — голос заметно дрожал, выдавая этим Рэян с потрохами, ведь она действительно не хотела просто оставить все вот так, как оно есть, ее не устраивал подобный расклад, и, тем не менее, не тревожить же ей из-за подобного почти незнакомого с ней человека, который и увидел-то ее впервые?

— Название нашей группы, — мягко прервал ее раздумья Хюнинкай, — говорит о том, что мы собрались вместе ради одной мечты, за которой идем в завтрашний день. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы и ты также исполнила свою мечту, смотря на завтрашний день с улыбкой. Если я действительно могу помочь тебе, то почему должен оставаться в стороне? — и он ободряюще улыбнулся девушке, которая постепенно приходила в себя, а на ее лице, секунда за секундой, проступала ответная улыбка на его жест.

— Кажется, я просто обязана теперь стать истинным фанатом вашего творчества.

В ответ она услышала его тихий и мягкий смех, пока на периферии проскользнула мысль, что да — теперь она уж точно не сможет расстаться с этой группой, пока там находятся настолько чистые душой люди. А еще о том, что она определенно не ошиблась, доверившись им и их музыке с первых минут заочного знакомства.

И хоть теперь ее и поселили в золотой клетке, заявив лишь: «К сожалению, вам позволено передвигаться исключительно в пределах отеля», она наверняка знала, что у нее есть окно для общения с внешним миром, позволяющее ей дышать, пока контакт «Очаровательный Хюка» отправлял ей новые фото со своего пребывания в Атланте с умилительной подписью «открывая мир для Рэян глазами Хюнинкая».


End file.
